no_evilfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien
Alien is the thirty-first episode of No Evil. Plot Synopsis The episode begins with a bunch of city noises and a man, covered in a hazmat suit and goggles, looking at a machine that deposits molten copper into a form. The camera cuts to outside the plant, showcasting two people on the left and a shadowy figure in the background. The person in the background is revealed to be Charles, who's looking around to make sure no one sees him as dramatic violin music plays. He walks to an open fence, then the camera pans up and the time changes from night to daytime. The scene transitions to the Vineyard Institute, with Ichabod's old classmate Clark, the professors Alexander and George, and Icky himself - laying on his back in a bathtub to stop the spread of the Black Tezcatlipoca - all present in the room. Clark looks worried, with the professors trying to figure out a way to help him. Alexander says "All right, everyone! as he proclaims that this is the moment of the truth, the camera cutting to the group standing at the doorway - consisting of Xochiquetzal, Paula in human form and the adoptive parents of Icky - who are looking on. He puts on what look to be a set of earphones on Icky's ears, holds a big microphone and shouts "Wake up!", with some people looking funny or losing their composure after he does this. George asks what this tells them about anything, to which Alexander replies that everyone knows that a patient has a better chance of recovering from a disease if they are fighting as soft guitar music begins to play. As he says this, Clark - looking furious - storms out of the room, with George replying that there isn't much difference between his device and yelling in one's ear. The camera then focuses on Xochiquetzal looking sad and Icky's adoptive mother holding the necklace Kajortoq gave to her in episode 25 called Left. A flashback happens and the mother sees Icky as a young boy in her house, with her telling him that he can't be wearing necklaces and good luck charms at school. He tells her that he was "just testing it" and that it was in his pocket. A young Xochiquetzal and Kitty in her human form are seen going to the front door of his house, with Icky's mother saying that she wants him to get rid of it. Xochiquetzal then knocks on the door, the mother opening it to see the two girls standing in front of it. Music plays as she signs the mother that she needs her (Xochiquetzal) to help her (Kitty) as she stares at Icky. The mother tells them to please come into the kitchen as Kitty walks towards Icky, who asks what happened, to which she replies that McCoy wants her dead. Icky asks her why in a worried tone, to which she reveals that Amaroq is gone. He asks how she did that, then follows up by asking if she even did it, Kitty looking away in regret. He then tells her that he has to get this (bracelet) out of the house, and that it's turqoise, handing it over to her. She asks what that means, with him saying that it doesn't have to mean anything. She looks at him, with him looking away as he says that, then regains eye contact and says "Okay, fine", saying that Tlaloc's paper says it protects people. She asks if he doesn't want it, with someone knocking on the door as she is saying that, causing the both of them to look at the door. Icky quickly puts on his wig after he realised it had fallen off, then opens the door to see a young Clark say "Hello!", Icky greeting him back in return. He enters the house and says that he discovered something, something sure to cause them to stick out. Icky then tells him that he's not interested in sticking out, and that it's rude in a mildly irritated voice. Kitty then asks that it really isn't because, every time you do something brave and exciting, people try to kill you. Annoyed, Icky tells her that just because it's true, doesn't make his actions any less motivated by propriety. Clark asks Kitty who she is in a distrusting tone, with him briefly introducing the pair to each other by saying their names, then telling Clark that he's not risking misconduct again in an angry tone. He says it'll all be worth it once they earned their place at Vineyard, then tells him to come on (follow him). After the conversation ends, the next scene shows a V-formation of geese flying south as banjo music plays. The camera pans down to show the trio outside, with Clark pulling down a bush and Icky asking what he's showing them. He then tells Icky what if he told them that there are people who come from the stars, with Kitty replying to him and saying "Do you mean a spirit?". She then goes on and tells him that spirits are born when stars fall from the heavens into the webs of Mama Spider. Clark interrupts her by shushing her, saying that he didn't mean "that bumpkin nonsense" and instead says that it's more likely that the ancient people saw something strange and they couldn't understand. Kitty looks on unimpressed by his words, with him continuing by saying "Imagine!" and tells of life from another planet that built some kind of ship, sailed there, and were confused for spirits. He then proclaims that they no longer have to imagine and that he has discovered said ship, proudly showing the two his finding. Icky tells him that's an aerostat, him then saying "A blimp?", with Kitty saying it's a balloon. He counters Icky by saying that it doesn't look like the balloons in the pictures, with Icky telling him that it was probably some kind of prototype from the Institute that failed. As they talk, Kitty looks at the blimp and notices the patters on the fin. Icky says "Well", then tells Clark that it was a "Fun adventure" in a mocking tone, and that he's going home now. Clark - now visibly angry - says that he's going to make a discovery, even if he won't help. He then walks to the cockpit and presses a random button, Kitty then saying that he's kind of stupid. Icky tells him that he shouldn't just, then gets interrupted by a clicking sound of an activated button as the music intensifies. A big gust of wind blows back Clark, as well as Icky's wig and Kitty's hat. The blimp transforms into something as branches get ripped off the tree by its hard wind. Kitty transforms into her nagual form and informs Icky that it's got some kind of Voodoo sewn on it and that they should probably stop that, as she takes out the bracelet Icky gave her earlier. Icky asks her how as she puts on the bracelet and takes out a couple of strings, transforming it into a net. She replies that she'll get him in and he shuts it down. She positions the net, causing it to expand as Icky looks at it. He moves closer and tries to jump but fails to reach the ship. He looks back at Kitty, who is visibly not amused, himself then transforming into his nagual form to fly into the ship. He looks around to see if there's any button to press, then probably presses it (it's not visible from the chosen camera angle) and the screen cuts to white, then turns black as the sound diminishes. Clark wakes up and sees the two - who transformed back into their human forms - and asks what happened. Kitty nonchalantly tells him that he almost died because he thinks he's smart when he's not. Icky angrily tells him that he's going home, and that they are going to tell the Institute about cleaning up their dangerous trash. Music begins to play as a young professor Rush is shown looking at the pair from above, with a female assistant handing him a letter that he reads. He looks surprised as the flashback ends and the camera pans to the right to focus on another room, showcasting four people - two who are looking at a clock, and Clark, who is exchanging conversation with the black haired and mustachio'd man from episode 26 - as Clark tells the man that his friend (Icky) needs extraordinary help. Charles is then shown eavesdropping the conversation, him letting out a tiny smile as a result. The mother then puts the bracelet she was holding on Icky's hand, ending the episode. Appearances * Alexander * Charles * Clark * George * Ichabod * Xochiquetzal * Ichabod and Calamity's Mother * Paula * Kajortoq * Rush Credits In Video Cast * Warlordofnoodles (Kajortoq, Ichabod's Mother) * Mr. Shoes (Adult Clark) * squidjoose (Alexander) * TMNTVenus7 (Young Clark) * SoapDrip (George) Crew * Warlordofnoodles (Animation, Additional Coloring) * Mr. Shoes (Music and Sound Design) * Kaishu Mennella (Coloring) In Description Cast *Warlordofnoodles (Kajortoq, Chalchiutlicue) *Mr. Shoes (Huehuecoyotl, Amaroq) *MrMexicanFoodIsGood (Ichabod,Quetzalcoatl) *Rachel the flying (Wrip) *T.L.Jones (Vinkle) *Sushijustask (Paula) *Dr. Awesomesauce (Charles) *Starshine (Angel) *Specks (Chief McCoy) *Chirp Chirp (Chief Hatfield, Frida) *WooleyWorld (Jose) *Squidjoose (Bass, Alexander, Rush) *Teeheemilady (Emily) *Cosplaykippy (Edmonia) Crew *Kaishu mennella (Art Help) *Dee S. (Art Help) *Elizabeth Lingo (Art Help) Notes & trivia None. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:Episodes Category:No Evil Category:Season 2 (Episodes) Category:Videos